tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Narrow Gauge Engines
The Narrow Gauge Engines is a song from the eleventh series featured on the DVD, Engines and Escapades. It is dedicated to the engines on the Skarloey Railway. Lyrics :Intro :High up in the Sodor Hills :Among the lakes and trees :There are some very special friends :Thomas likes to see : :Chorus A :They are the narrow gauge engines :Running on narrow gauge track :Friends like Rusty, Duncan, :Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac :They've got their own Controller :Mr. Percival is his name :And 'though they're small, they're strong, :And Really Useful just the same :Bridge :They're Sodor's best kept secret :Who people hardly know :Because they're small, they take the loads :Where bigger trains can't go : :Verse 1 :They work with James and Thomas :At the transfer yard :And 'though they're cute and friendly :These engines work so hard : :Chorus B :They are the narrow gauge engines :Running on narrow gauge track :Skarloey, Peter Sam, Rheneas :Sir Handel at the back :They've got their own Controller :Mr. Percival is his name :And 'though they're small, they're strong, :And Really Useful just the same :Verse 2 :Walkers, campers, fishermen :To all of them they're friends :Puffing proudly up the slopes :And rattling round the bends : :Chorus A :They are the narrow gauge engines :Running on narrow gauge track :Friends like Rusty, Duncan, :Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac :They've got their own Controller :Mr. Percival is his name :And 'though they're small, they're strong, :And Really Useful just the same *repeat once* Characters * Thomas * James * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Elizabeth * Mr. Percival * The Ffarquhar Policeman Locations * Hawin Doorey Castle * The Wharf * The Transfer Yards * The Depot * Hill Farm * Village Square * The Campsite Footage Used * Thomas and the Big Bang * Duncan Does it All * Sir Handel in Charge * Ding-a-Ling * Skarloey Storms Through * Wash Behind Your Buffers * The Great Discovery Deleted Scenes * Thomas and the Big Bang: *# An extended shot of Rusty and Rheneas. *# An extended shot of Peter Sam pushing flatbeds. * Duncan Does it All - A deleted scene of Peter Sam and the campers. * Sir Handel in Charge: *# Deleted scenes of Sir Handel and Rheneas. *# A deleted scene of Sir Handel crossing the castle causeway in a different direction. * Skarloey Storms Through - An deleted scene of Skarloey rounding a bend. * Unknown: ** A scene of Skarloey and Sir Handel passing each other. ** A scene of Mr. Percival with his bike next to Skarloey. Trivia * This is the first music video since Thomas' Anthem to use footage from only one series. Goofs * The song says, "Who people hardly know," when grammatically, it should say "Whom people hardly know." In Other Languages Home Media Release UK/US/AUS * Engines and Escapades UK DVD Boxsets * 5 Exciting DVDs * The Ultimate Collection US DVD Boxsets * 4-Disc DVD Box Set AUS DVD Boxsets * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends CDs *Music, Music Everywhere (Bonus CD) * The Railway Stories: Branch Line Engines and other stories de:Die kleinen Lokomotiven es:Las Locomotoras de Vías Estrechas Category:Songs